


Прошлое и настоящее

by Vivens



Series: Всегда вместе [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivens/pseuds/Vivens
Summary: Когда я показал небо и Азирафаэлю, он просто стоял несколько минут и смотрел на эту красоту. А я смотрел на него — моего милого ангела.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Всегда вместе [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846150
Kudos: 2





	Прошлое и настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> также работа размещена на русскоязычной платформе: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8378243

Сегодня с Азирафаэлем договорились о встрече в библиотеке. Меня это удивило — обычно это я проявляю инициативу во всех наших посиделках. А тут он сам ко мне подошёл, потянул значит, ничего не сказав, а я и начал возмущаться — не привык я, что ангел даже за руку меня берёт, не говоря уже о таком напоре. Ази весь стушевался, зажался, уже хотел просто извиниться и уйти, но я его остановил мягким «всё хорошо», и он мне рассказал. Зачем позвал, вернее потянул за собой, и только тогда я с воодушевлением согласился.

А позвал он меня на крышу — сама она всегда была закрыта, но Азирафаэль мне рассказал о том, что нашёл не закрытый вход наверх. Наш приют был небольшой по меркам остальных — всего три этажа: два верхних — жилые комнаты для старших и младших детей, и нижний — столовая и комнаты для обучения. Но когда мы с ангелом поднялись на крышу, с одной её стороны открылся вид на оживлённую улицу, а с другой — на задний двор и темный лес, что пролегал рядом с территорией приюта.

Я чуть-чуть ещё поозирался, а когда повернулся к Азирафаэлю, он сел на край крыши и раскинул руки. Я на секунду испугался за своего ангела — кто же сидит на краю без опоры — но быстро себя отдёрнул: не хватало ещё терять маску непроницаемости перед Азирафаэлем. А затем тихо подошёл и сел рядом.

— Здесь будет лучше ночью… — тихо сказал ангел.

— Согласен, — легко согласился я. — Как насчёт сегодня?

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

— Ой, да брось ты! — вскрикнул я и закинул руки за голову. — Ты сейчас нарушил по крайней мере два правила приюта!

— Э-это… так получилось… — замялся Азирафаэль. — Между прочим, я не прогуливаю, я уже выполнил всю работу и меня отпустили, вот! А вот про тебя я не уверен, что ты не нарушил правила.

— Какие мы правильные, — прошипел я в ответ. — Ну так что, идем ночью? Если что, отказ не принимается! Я зайду к тебе примерно в два часа. Будь готов, хорошо?

И не дождавшись ответа, я стремительно удалился с крыши, пока Азирафаэль не расстроил своим отрицательным ответом.

***

В коридорах было так тихо, что можно было услышать, как из соседних комнат раздавались странные, а может и противные звуки. Я знал: воспитатели делают подходы только до часу ночи — и очень часто этим пользовался. Поэтому я мог спокойно пройтись по безлюдному коридору, не опасаясь, что меня поймают. Хотя иногда, если охранники с первого этажа услышат посторонний шум — а это должно быть очень громко — они тоже могут сделать обход и посмотреть, а то и поймать источник шума.

Я спокойно, никуда не торопясь, осторожно пробрался в комнату к Азирафаэлю. Его соседи спали и видели десятый сон, да и храпели так же. Я осторожно, стараясь не задеть висящие с краёв пятки, пробрался к своему ангелу и легонько потряс его за плечо. Азирафаэль сразу открыл глаза — видимо не спал — и так же тихо выскользнул из постели. Когда я уже собрался выходить из комнаты, мой ангел тихо меня позвал и взял за рукав. Он попросил подождать и залез под свою кровать. Оттуда он вытащил небольшой свёрток, а когда подошёл ко мне, сказал, что можем идти.

Я не задавал никаких вопросов, потому что безоговорочно доверял ему, да и потому, что мы оказались в коридоре, там, где была самая опасность быть замеченными. Тем более у меня ещё будет возможность спросить. Мы шли слишком медленно и осторожно, но так было надо, чтобы нас никто не заметил. Но, к сожалению, когда показалась дверь на чердак — а затем и наверх, я чуть ускорил шаг, и тут, как назло, заскрипели половицы. Мы в мгновения ока оказались перед дверью на крышу, и чуть подождав, и не обнаружив тех, кто может нас поймать, со спокойной душой открыли дверь и оказались наверху.

Сразу же нас окутал тёплый летний ночной воздух, а когда мы с моим ангелом подошли к крыше, нам открылся вид на бурлящий город, который никогда не спит. Но это была не самая лучшая вещь за эту ночь. Пока Азирафаэль раскладываю покрывало — как только мы вышли на крышу, я тут же его спросил, что он нёс — я взглянул наверх, и обомлел. На небе было безоблачно, и перед нами раскинулся звёздное небо. Так как наш приют был на возвышении, можно считать, что за городом, тут было меньше света, поэтому звёзды для нас с Азирафаэлем сияли ярче в несколько раз. Именно в этот момент я не пожалел, что позвал моего ангела этой ночью. Она была особенной. Мы это оба поняли спустя несколько дней.

Когда я показал небо и Азирафаэлю, он просто стоял несколько минут и смотрел на эту красоту. А я смотрел на него — моего милого ангела.

Мы с ангелом сидели на пледе, притащенным Азирафаэлем, и смотрели на звёзды. Не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло, но я решил поговорить о прошлом, из которого мы попали в приют. Чтобы Азирафаэль не чувствовал себя слишком уж неловко, первый рассказал я.

— С моей историей всё просто, — спокойно начал я. Уже свыкнулся с этим прошлым, что произошло со мной. — Родители были наркоманы, всегда в нетрезвом уме, а других родственников у меня не было. Поэтому я смотрел на то, как мои родители медленно загибаются и сходят с ума, — я тихо вздохнул, ведь, дальше следовал не самый приятный момент в моей жизни. — А однажды, когда я пришёл с прогулки, я не обнаружил их дома. Я прождал до вечера, а затем пришли полицейские, врачи и другие люди и забрали меня. Как я позже узнал, оба моих родителя спрыгнул с высотки и разбились насмерть. А дальше я попал в приют. И вот он я, до сих пор тут, с тобой.

Я раскинул руки, широко улыбнулся и тепло посмотрел на Азирафаэля. Он с непониманием глядел на меня.

— И ты так просто к этому относишься?.. — он потупил взгляд, а я лишь опустил руки и попробовал взглянуть в его глаза. — Ты вот так можешь отпустить прошлое? И… ты не хочешь вернуться назад и как-то помочь своим родным?

— Неа. Ни капли. Они не заслуживают моей помощи. Это их выбор, и они сами это сделали. Я был не в силах помочь им.

— Я так не смогу… я не смогу отпустить прошлое, — тихо прошептал мой ангел.

— Но, может… если ты поделишься со мной, тебе будет легче? — осторожно спросил я.

— Наверное да… — Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. — Мои родители и я ехали на машине отдыхать. На встречу нам выехал какой-то автомобиль, и мы попали в аварию… родители не выжили, а я почти не пострадал. Из моих родственников осталась только бабушка, которую я очень любил и, я думал, это было взаимно, — ангел ощутимо вздрогнул, а я лишь подвинулся поближе чтобы как-то его поддержать. — Но когда меня привезли к ней после аварии, она посмотрела на меня так… так, будто я самое отвратительное на свете существо…

У моего ангела глаза были на мокром месте, он шмыгал носом и старался сделать так, чтобы я не заметил его состояния. Но я заметил. Поэтому пододвинулся ещё ближе и положил свою ладонь на его руку. Он искоса на меня посмотрел и продолжил.

— Я думал, это из-за того, что мы совсем недавно их похоронили, но со временем стало только хуже, — он всхлипнул. — Она перестала обращать на меня внимание, не давала мне еды, мне негде было разместиться. Я был пустым местом…

Азирафаэль совсем расклеился и закрыл лицо руками. Я не мог смотреть как мой ангел так страдает, мне самому становилось очень плохо, хотелось просто схватить его в объятья, расцеловать и рассмешить, чтобы Ази никогда больше не лил слёзы. Но мне оставалось сделать только первый пункт. Я мягко развернул ангела к себе лицом, поднял его лицо и вытер бегущие по щекам дорожки, а затем мягко обнял. Азирафаэль ещё похлюпал носом, а затем мягко отстранился.

— Все нормально… — он потёр мокрые глаза. — Я хочу тебе рассказать историю до конца.

— Не нужно если ты не можешь.

— Нет, все правда в порядке, — ангел слегка улыбнулся. — Затем я стал воровать еду, и это было ужасно. Потом меня поймали за этим занятием и жестоко наказали. А потом… потом я просто позвонил в опеку и меня забрали, я просто не мог уже так жить, понимаешь?

Я наблюдал за этими мучениями своего любимого ангела и не мог просто на них смотреть. Я медленно приблизился к лицу Азирафаэля, провёл ладонью ему по щеке и мягко поцеловал своего ангела. Лишь слегка прикоснулся губами к его губам и тут же отстранился. Когда я посмотрел в глаза Азирафаэлю и увидел недопонимание, лишь тогда я понял, что натворил. Я нервно отпустил ангела и не знал куда девать глаза.

— Кроули? — мой ангел взял меня за руку. — З-зачем ты это сделал?

— Я… сам не знаю, — у меня вырвался нервный смех. — Давай будем считать, что это мой способ тебя так успокоить?

— И многих ты так успокаиваешь?

— Только тебя, — сказал я шёпотом, но по-видимому, Азирафаэль услышал.

— Ладно.

Да, это была особенная ночь.


End file.
